


I Was Forced To Fail

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anti Bellamy Blake, Bisexual John Murphy (The 100), Bisexual Zoe Murphy, But no actual relationships though, Dyslexia, Dyslexic John Murphy, Dyslexic Murphy, Gen, John Murphy-centric (The 100), Kinda, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of mental breakdown, Murphy-centric, Raven is offensive at first on accident, but then shes super supportive, dyslexic character, hes kinda toxic in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: Request: Could you do a blurb where it's set on the ring and Raven's trying to teach Echo and Emori proper school stuff (because those girls probably didn't get much of an education) and she's also helping Murphy with English stuff (Because Murphy's dyslexic) and he gets frustrated because he can't get something so all 3 girls comfort him?This was meant as a Blurb, and it went way too far so I'm posting it here.Murphy is Dyslexic, In the Ark nobody helped him at all, Nobody cared. What happens when Raven asks All the residents of the Ring to write an Essay about themselves, And Murphy's isn't as properly formed as the rest of them? Let's see. (horrible Summary but the Story is good i promise lol)
Relationships: John Murphy & Echo, John Murphy & Emori, John Murphy & Raven Reyes, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I Was Forced To Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaandAlicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/gifts).



> Bellamy is a bit toxic in this. He does a few toxic things that involve Murphy's Privacy, though it has nothing to do with Dyslexia. 
> 
> Raven says a few offensive things but in the end she learns they weren't okay. 
> 
> There arent any romantic relationships, but technically it could be read as Memori/Murven.  
> Teen and Up Audiences because Murphy says Fuck quite a bit... lol

"Damn, you two are better than I thought you'd be, no offense." Raven laughs looking at Emori and Echo who are sitting on a countertop in Ravens work room. Murphy is sitting on a countertop In the corner, he's pressed against the corner and his legs are up on it and bent towards his chest.

"Why do you sit like that? Do you not know how to sit normally?" Echo teases smiling slightly at him. He scoffs and Puts his legs out onto the counter so he's basically laying on it other than his back leaning against the corner.

"I'm bisexual, I can't sit normally." He says grabbing Ravens coffee cup and stealing a drink. Raven makes an offended noise and steal it back putting it on the other side of her so he can't reach it.

"Oh, sure. Definitely." Emori says rolling her eyes at him. He smirks.

"It's true! If Clarke were here you could ask her!" Murphy says laughing softly. They all chuckle softly and Murphy realizes maybe he shouldn't have brought Clarke up so early.

"So uh... Murphy I want to talk to you about yours." Raven says softly looking at him. He looks at her suspiciously.

"What about it?" Murphy asks tilting his head to the side slightly. Raven sighs softly and grabs it from her bag.

"You seem to have a problem spelling certain words correctly. When it comes to words that have other words that sound like it, you spell it the wrong way. Like the number two for example. You spelled it a 'T-O' instead of 'T-W-O'." Raven says handing the paper to Murphy. Murphy bites his lip and blushes softly fidgeting on the counter. He looks at the paper and sees red marks all over it, some looking aggressive and impatient.

"You also seem to miss spaces when writing. Like in the first sentence it looks like you were trying to say 'I don't understand why we're doing this.' but instead you didn't put spaces between 'don't' and 'Understand'." Raven says watching Murphy's expression change to slight frustration.

"You also seem to spell words with silent letters wrong. Like the word 'Stick' you spelled it 'S-T-I-K' instead of 'S-T-I-C-K' and 'Wrong' as 'R-O-N-G'." She continues trying to explain the mistakes to Murphy. Murphy Puts down the paper and crosses his arms.

"Okay? So what?" Murphy says defensively obviously taking offense by Raven pointing out all of his 'problem areas'.

"Well, 5 year olds can spell some of these words, Murphy. You went to school on the Ark. Echo and Emori didn't and the only mistakes they had was the occasional Spelling error on the bigger words. Maybe you should focus more, if you keep doing it this way you won't get anywhere with anything to do with writing. I understand maybe you don't want to do this, but that doesn't mean you have to slack off." Raven says crossing her arms looking at him. He looks at her as if she just insulted him extremely.

"Oh come on Murphy, it's just an observation." Raven says seeing him give her that look. He scoffs and jumps off the counter balling his essay up and stuffing it I'm his pocket. He walks off and Emori looks like she wants to follow him but she stays put.

"What's his problem?" Raven asks shaking her head. Emori looks like she wants to defend him but she doesn't say anything in worry that she'll make Raven madder.

Echo and Emori walk off with their Stories in hand after talking to each other after reading their essays out loud. If Murphy had stayed he would have had to do the same thing, and maybe it's good that he didn't stay then.

Murphy's room didn't have a door. After he had a breakdown one night Bellamy wanted to make sure he couldn't do anything to himself. Murphy's pissed about it but He knows Bellamy will go off on him if he tries to get it back or move to a different room. Murphy is absolutely pissed off about it, and Monty had even tried to stand up for him saying that it was Toxic and not a smart thing to do. Bellamy didn't listen to him. He just hid his door somewhere, and Murphy actually theorizes he floated the thing since he's been searching high and low for it since he took it.

Monty, the doll, had sometimes come to his room in the mornings saying he'll stand in front of the door so he wouldn't have to change so others could see him. Murphy knows Monty and him haven't had the best relationship but that immediately made him stop being so sarcastic with him.

When Echo and Emori leave with their papers they walk past Murphy's room and see him curled into himself, his knees to his chest as he sits and stares out the window. Echo and Emori look at each other and then knock on the wall next to his open doorway. Even though Bellamy took his door and just walks in whenever he wants, the rest of them knock on the wall before they walk in making it ultimately Murphy's decision. Murphy looks back at them and frowns even more than he did before.

"What? Are guys going to mock me too?" He asks heatedly and looks back out his circular window. As soon as they got up here Murphy had claimed this room. There are other rooms a lot like it, but Murphy chose this own because the window was a little bigger and it looked right at the Earth. Emori and Echo frowns sadly and walk in sitting on his bed and Emori wraps and Arm around his shoulders.

"We'd never do that, Murphy." Echo says putting her hand on his knee. They feel like he showing to pull away when he stiffens and looks at Echos hand but then he just relax under it a moment later.

"I just feel so dumb." Murphy says looking down at his lap. Emori lifts her hand and runs her fingers through his scalp. Even though they had broken up Emori still cared deeply for Murphy and she hated seeing him so upset.

"You're not dumb, Murphy. It's not your fault " Echo says looking at him softly. Murphy just shrugs.

"Raven seems to think so." He says with sadness in his voice. What they don't know is that Raven had been walking past the door and had heard it all. She shakes her head and walks towards Monty's room. Monty opens the door when Raven knocks and invites her in.

"What can you tell me about people who have a hard time spelling?" Raven asks looking at him. Monty tilts his head in curiosity.

"I'm gonna need more information." He says back, so Raven explains the situation with Murphy. Monty nods while listening and when Raven is done talking he starts to explain.

"I think it's Dyslexia. Some people would call it a birth defect, but that's way too harsh. I'll call it a Brain difference. Some people are born with brain differences that cause them to not be able to do certain things others can do. While Murphy can still read and write, his spelling isn't the best because his brain causes that. I'm guessing his reading is pretty slow as well." Monty explains grabbing a cup of water from his counter. Raven listens and takes a cup of water from Monty when he offers her one.

"Why did i never know before?" Raven asks him.

"Probably because it never came up. Though, I guess it should have been a clue to me when he spelled die as 'D-Y-E' when we first landed." Monty says looking as if he's recalling the memory. Raven nods.

"I kind of made fun of him. I didn't mean for it to be rude but it was, and i didnt mean to hurt his feelings or anything." Raven says shaking her head. Monty sighs and shakes his head.

"Dang it, Raven. You're going to have to apologize. He doesn't deserve that. What did you say?" Monty asks disappointed in the situation. Raven looks down.

"I told him a 5 year old could write and spell better than he did and that he wouldnt get anywhere and that he shouldn't slack off..." Raven says looking down at her feet. Monty sighs heavily.

"Go fix this. He probably already felt bad enough about it." Monty says softly taking the cup of water from her. Raven nods and makes her way down to Murphy's room, where Bellamy is standing.

"Hey, Bellamy what are you doing?" Raven asks and Bellamy looks at her then back at Murphy.

"He thinks I'm going to off myself because I'm sad and mildly inconvenienced, and hes over protective." Murphy says from inside the room. His voice is muffled and Raven wonders why.

"Alright, Mother Hen, Back off. I've got it from here." Raven says crossing her arms and looking at Bellamy. Bellamy shakes his head and walks of to do whatever the hell he does, maybe he's stealing another door or something. Raven walks up and looked into Murphy's room seeing him under his blanket wrapped up. Raven knocks and takes a step in.

"What?" Murphy asks roughly from under his blanket. Raven walks up to him looking to the side and seeing his crumpled essay on the nightstand, but it's been flattened slightly. Raven sits on the edge of the bed and sighs, setting her hand on where his arm is under the blanket.

"Can we talk?" Raven ask softly, as she rubs his arm through the material. Murphy sighs from under the blanket and pulls the material down to look at her. He has a blank look on his face but she can tell he's cried. She can tell from how puffy his eyes are.

"What?" Murphy asks again swallowing. She brings her hand up and flattens his hair that's sticking up everywhere.

"I'm sorry." She says softly bringing her hand back to her lap. Murphy looks up at her skeptically sitting up in bed. "I'm sorry for treating you like you were dumb. I'm sorry for not trying to understand you more. I'm sorry for that. And im hoping we can start over, and maybe i can help you." Raven finishes watching his face soften.

"Really?" He asks softly looking at her in surprise. She nods and he leans forward hugging her tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Murphy says burying his head in her neck. Raven sits surprised for a second before hugging him back and rubbing his back. "Nobody cared. On the Ark, nobody fucking cared so I was just forced to fail." Murphy says pulling away from the hug.

"I care. I'll try to help you with this. And I'll have Emori and Echo help. I shouldn't have treated you that way within thinking about why you could have been having troubles." Raven says rubbing his arm. He nods and leans back against the wall.

"Dyslexia." He says softly looking at his lap. "My dad was helping me with it before he died." Murphy says again gulping the lump in his throat that appears whenever he thinks of his father. Raven smile softly.

"We can start tomorrow. There's a lot of books around here we can have you practice reading." Raven says softly, and then she Leans forward and kisses his forehead softly causing him to gasp. It wasn't romantic, it really wasn't, it was only a sign of trust and affection in a loving way. A way of making Murphy down and showing him she's here for him.

The next day is really really stressful.

Raven sets up a pile of books in her workstation so Murphy can read and look at them whenever he wants, there's even a few books about Dyslexia he can read, or have read to him, to get to know it more.

When Murphy picks up a book and tries to read it he gets frustrated and sad. He's angry at himself for not being able to read this words when Emori and Echo could. The words move around the page and the Letters switch up and he gets a headache easily. He gets nauseous by the time hes halfway through silently reading the first page. When he gets to the end of the first page he throws the book across the room and buries his head into his knees yelling in frustration. Raven comes running over immediately and sits next to him wrapping her arm around his shoulders shushing him. Emori and Echo walk over more calmly and sit as well.

"Hey, it's okay." Raven says softly trying to calm the boy down. Murphy shakes his head and tightens himself farther into a ball.

"I'm so fucking dumb it took me fucking 10 minutes to read one fucking page and i dont even remember half of what I read!" Murphy yells into his knees.

"Hey, you're NOT dumb." Emori says softly. She brings her hand up and puts it on on of his. "You're the smartest person I now, John. You're my best friend and i wont sit here and let you talk bad about yourself." Emori says and Echo makes a noise of confirmation.

"I hate this." Murphy says bringing his head out of his knees as a few tears fall from his eyes. Echo nods and runs her thumbs under his eyes wiping away the tears.

"We know. But in the end, you need to know that you are not Dumb. You're smart, and you not being able to read as well as others does not mean you're not smart. Now come on, let's take a break." Echo says standing up reaching out for his hands. He uncurls his legs and grabs her hands being pulled up.

"Let's go watch Raven work for a bit, huh?" She asks pulling him towards her work station. Raven smiles and follows grabbing Emoris hand pulling her with her.

Murphy sits on the work station making Raven roll her eyes as he sits in the weird way he does for the second time today. Emori and Echo sit close by and Raven starts working.

Soon Murphy starts making conversation with the others and starting to act happier than he was before. He has a family here. And maybe they aren't his birth family, but he has them. He's home.


End file.
